What We Want
by Ami Kidd
Summary: Where's Bepo? What happened to Law and the Heart Pirates during the two year time-skip? one-shot


**A/N:** I wrote this because of the recent chapters. I pretty much half-assed it and it's not as good now that i read it a second time but oh well, I wanted to post it anyways. So enjoy...?

* * *

_Weaklings can't pick their way of death…_

_That's right if only we were stronger, if only I had prepared them, if only…_

* * *

"Dive."

"Aye aye captain!"

The Captain of the Heart Pirate finally decided to set sail for the New World after waiting near Saboady for a bit.

The Whitebeard War had thrown the New World into complete chaos and the new threat, Blackbeard, only made things more disordered.

Law wasn't as eager as the other rookies had been. No, he waited for awhile as he laid on Bepo's body, just relaxing.

"For the New World!" His crew shouted with excitement.

Law smiled, sitting in the corner and watching his crew discuss the horrors and excitement of the New World.

The yellow submarine of the Heart Pirates didn't need coating. It could dive the 10,000 meters to Fishman Island.

"I can't wait to get to Fishman Island and mermaid paradise~" Shachi said.

"Their beauty matches that of the Pirate Empress." Penguin said, also getting excited.

"She was really pretty wasn't she?" They both reminisced that moment they met Boa Hancock.

"Yeh yeh, I can't wait to see the mermaids~" The two members couldn't hold their excitement.

"I wonder if there'll be any female bears"

"Idiot! This is Fishman Island! There's not even land for the bears to live on!" The two shouted at the interrupting white bear.

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize!"

The path to Fishman Island wasn't difficult. Although they met obstacles, the submarine, unlike a ship, was easy to maneuver under water and easily avoided all the monsters and natural hindrances.

They arrived at the entrance of Fishman Island, which was decorated with Big Mam's Jolly Roger.

"Looks like they've got the protection from another Yonkou." Law remarked.

"E-eehh! Captain! That's Big Mom's symbol!"

"Relax, as long as we don't cause any trouble then it'll be fine." Law reassured Bepo.

The Heart Pirates couldn't hold back their excitement and the minute the boat docked they all ran out.

Law sighed.

_At least they're having fun_ he thought.

The Heart Pirates spent two weeks at Fishman Island, preparing for the journey ahead. Also, the Heart Pirates couldn't depart from Mermaid Paradise.

The submarine departed, slowly making its way up the ocean from Fishman Island. The Heart Pirates watched as the mermaids got more distant. When they got to the top they saw an ocean made of fire.

The new log pose they obtained from Fishman Island had three needles, instead of one, each pointing toward a different island. Unlike the crazy straw hat captain, Law picked the needle that shook less than the other two.

Little did Law know that at that island he would meet his fate…. Fate in the form of two men: a muscular man with dark skin and dark brown hair and a lean man with pale skin and jet black hair.

_Kaido… A Yonkou huh?_

Law couldn't contain his excitement. The idea of challenging a Yonkou… of defeating the two top commanders.

"This will be interesting."

* * *

'_There are two ways to survive in the New World. Either take protection from one of the Yonkou, or challenge them… _challenge_ them'_

* * *

"Oh? A little smug there aren't you?" said one of the commanders.

"Should I show them, Wei or should you?" said the other

The two didn't say anything but exchanged a look.

Suddenly five of the Heart Pirates were knocked out. Law kept calm, trying to figure out what had happened. He turned and looked at the two pirates, glaring intently and trying to figure out what had happened.

"Hahaha getting a little panicked there? _Trafalgar Law_?" said the muscular one.

Three of Law's crewmates tried to do something, only to be effortlessly knocked down.

"Don't think you can mess with Kaido's crew, young'un." Said the one named Wei.

_The power of a Yonkou's crew… he underestimated them…_

He knew that even if his crew was strong they couldn't match Kaido's top two commanders, especially after that display of power.

Law felt weak, he didn't even try to fight back and yet he already lost half his crew. They had to retreat, come back and fight another time.

Before he could give a command, he felt the air being knocked out of his body and he was thrown across the ground and into the cliff.

"Captain!" He could hear his crew yell.

The speed of the kick was so fast that he didn't even have time to use 'room.'

Law tried to get up but he had a hard time catching his breathe, the world was swaying.

"Look out!"

Law didn't have time to react, the enemy got him from behind, striking his face into the ground. He could feel the blood collecting in his mouth.

The next few minutes passed in a blur, his crewmates fell one by one.

The strength of the opponent seemed unrealistic, but soon Law found an opening…

One shot. One shot was all he had and he would put his all into this next attack.

"Room!"

* * *

No… He Failed.

_Haki…_

It felt useless, their haki matched Silver Rayleigh's. He felt powerless…

Now, he could only watch as the enemy held Penguin up by the neck, slowly crushing his windpipe.

"S-stop" Shachi said, holding on to the enemy.

"Hahahaha this is pathetic! Look at you weaklings!"

Law watched one by one as his crewmates were killed. His body was beaten, bloody and sore; he couldn't move.

_Stop!_ He wanted to shout but his jaw had been broken.

_Please! Stop! _The tears blurred his vision. Law knew he was being pathetic, he knew that he wasn't being himself but it couldn't be helped… they just killed Bepo.

Law could only wait now. Wait for his turn. He'll die along side his crew. It had been a great journey.

"Hahaha guess it's your turn 'captain.'" The enemy sneered.

Law closed his eyes, even he knew nothing could be done. As a doctor, he knew his body had gone way passed its boundaries. As much as he hated it he had to accept his fate, knowing he wasn't good enough….

"Leave him." Said the guy's crewmate.

"Why?" the man questioned

"Heh. It'll be interesting wouldn't it? A man who just lost his crew."

"Hahaha. You're really sinister Wei."

"Hmmm. You could say, it's just an experiment…"

The enemy approached Law, lifted him up and tossed his broken body in a small raft. Then they let the raft drift off to sea.

That raft wondered the Seas of the New World for what seemed like forever. Law became numb to the world, his usual smile turned into a bitter scowl. His heart had hardened and he came to hate those venturing pirates that he had once been.

He didn't return to the Old World… to Paradise. No. He trained, he trained harder than anyone else, learning new techniques with his ope ope no mi. His bounty steadily rose as he started fighting other pirates. 440,000,000 beli bounty, that was his final bounty before he sent the heart of 100 pirates to the World Government. He would be a Shichibukai now.

Law wandered around with his new title. Eventually his travels led him to Punk Hazard…

The island had split weather resulting from the battle between Akainu and Aokiji. On that island Law met Caesar Clown… On that island things took a turn for Law. He chose to cooperate with the evil scientist, giving the pirates new bodies and covering up the events of the island.

Why?

At that island held the key to defeat a Yonkou. Whether it was really worth it or not didn't matter, after all what could he lose? His crew was already dead. Now, he would wait until everything fell into order…

_Bepo, Shachi, Penguin… Everyone… Please be patient…_

* * *

**End note:** yeh, it sounded a lot better when i wrote it last night... but thanks for reading!_  
_


End file.
